Sango's Miroku's Secret
by Bloody Vyvyan
Summary: Sango. Miroku. A Secret. discontinued


~*~ Kagome- "Inuyasha! Wait up will yah!" ~Kagome runs as fast as she can to keep up with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha who is in the lead. Shippo clings on to Kagome's humongous backpack~  
  
Inuyasha- "If I did then that BRAT would get away with the Shikon Jewel! I'll get yyooouuuu!!!"  
  
Miroku- "Hey Kid! If you give me my Shikon Jewel back I'll keep the monster from killing you!!"  
  
Sango + Inuyasha- "YOUR SHIKON JEWEL!!!"  
  
~The three stopped in their tracks and began their argument~  
  
Inuyasha- "MONSTER!!! IF YOU THINK YOU'LL STEAL THE SHIKON JEWEL, MIROKU, LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST TIME WE MET I'LL SHOW YOU A MONSTER- A MONSTER HEAD ACHE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango- "Being a pervert is one thing, but a thief, too!"  
  
Miroku- "Hey! I had to get the Shikon Jewel somehow!!!"  
  
~Kagome caught up with the others and jumped in the fight~  
  
Kagome- "HEY!!!!!!! While you guys are fighting the kid is getting away with the Shikon Jew-"  
  
~As soon as Kagome was about to finish, Kirara jumped of Sango's shoulder and transformed into her beast size, and Sango jumped on top of her with Miroku following and ran of to retrieve the jewel~  
  
Inuyasha + Kagome- "HEY! Don't leave me behind!!!!!"  
  
~Immediately Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they both ran after Miroku and Sango~  
  
.Mean while.  
  
kid- "I wont let them get me. I can't let them get me. My mother's life depends on what the villagers said about this jewel. I just can't lose my only chance to heal my mother's pain. just a little farther! I know I'll make it, I just know it!"  
  
~A village appeared through the thick forest, and Sango suddenly felt an evil presence coming from the young boy and it had to be a curse of some sort, it wasn't any ordinary spell. Someone with a certain extent of magic had to have placed it upon him. Or was it the boy who the curse was placed upon? She then noticed that Miroku was catching ride behind her on Kirara as well, and she didn't feel uneasy like she always did when he was near her. Sango didn't understand stand this strange feeling that she had for him, but it was she was relieved that it wasn't anyone else.~  
  
Sango- "Monk. do you feel that aura? Coming form the boy? I'm sure that it's a curse, but I can't make out if it's placed upon the boy or the village. Either way I think we've gotten our selves into something unexplainable.?"  
  
Miroku- "Shhh. I'm trying to concentrate on the village to find out whether someone has cast a spell, or is right now-what?!?"  
  
Sango- "What is it, Miroku?!? What can you see?"  
  
Miroku- "There's a magic shield protecting the village and if we don't hurry and pass through the same time the boy does we'll never get through! Faster Kirara!! You must hurry!"  
  
~Inuyasha heard this, and ran right up next to them~  
  
Inuyasha- "Feh. I rather just stop the kid, take back the Shikon Jewel, and teach him a lesson! That seems like the reasonable and smart thing to do"  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha, when have you ever been reasonable?!?"  
  
Shippo- "When has he ever been smart!?!"  
  
Sango- "We don't know what will happen if one of us were to touch him. After all, Kagome didn't even realize that he had taken it until Miroku starred straight into his eyes. Miro-"  
  
Miroku- "Sango - look!"  
  
~It was too late. The boy took no notice of the shield and ran right through it. Kirara was about to pass through when the shield shocked Kirara and sent her, Sango, and Miroku flying backwards, crashing into a tree (with Kirara unconscious in Sango's arms)~  
  
Kagome + Shippo- "Sango! Miroku! (Inuyasha had stopped before running into the shield)"  
  
Kagome- "Oh no! Kirara turned back. it must have been too much for them to take.come on Inuyasha! We have to help them." ~Kagome and Inuyasha laid them out and checked if they were ok. Miroku was the first to wake up~  
  
Miroku- "(rubs his head with his left hand and looks around sitting up dazed) Aauhhh.what happened? (he snaps out of his daze) Where's Sango!?!"  
  
~Miroku stands up uneasily and spins around searching for her~  
  
Inuyasha- "She's right over there, next to Kagome.-"  
  
~Miroku runs over to the two girls and kneels before the unconscious Sango~  
  
Inuyasha- "-.and don't you dare pull any of your dirty tricks on either of them."  
  
Miroku- "Don't worry, I don't plan to. Is she alright Kagome!?!"  
  
Kagome- "From the looks of it, I'd say yeah. Kirara did slam into to her pretty hard, and you're not one to say different. But I think she might have been electrocuted with Kirara. Did-"  
  
Miroku + Shippo- "ELECTROCUTED!?!?! -WHAT'S THAT???"  
  
Inuyasha- "Feh, its witches magic, that's what it is."  
  
Kagome- "NO IT ISN'T!!! Here it could be used in spell like that shield, but it hasn't yet been invented in this time. Did-you-feel a-shock or- something, when you hit the barrier?"  
  
Miroku- "When we reached the it, I felt it pulling me forwards. It was like my body just stopped then and there. I never want to feel like that again. But, I didn't exactly 'touch' the shield, neither did Sango. Kirara was the one to 'touch' it."  
  
~Kirara suddenly woke from her deep slumber and frolicked towards Sango to see if she was awake. Everyone-but Sango-stared at her with bewildered eyes. Why was she the only one who slammed into the shield but have Sango shocked as well and not Miroku? Kirara started licking Sango's cheek in order to wake her up, and with a jolt Sango arose back into the world of the living~  
  
Shippo + Kagome + Miroku- "AHHHHHHHH! Sango!!!!"  
  
~Everyone had a scared-nervous look and deformed sweat drops on there faces (even Inuyasha) but Sango + Kirara~  
  
Sango- "What?!? It must have been scary whatever it was if Inuyasha looks like that-!"  
  
~Everyone looked at Inuyasha- and to there surprise -he looked terrified! As if a ghost popped out of nowhere and screamed, "The chickens are coming! The chickens are coming!"~  
  
Everyone (but Inuyasha)- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha- " ^^`SHUT UP YOU MORONS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome- "Whatever Inuyasha!! ^^* "  
  
Miroku- "Uhmm, Sango. Are you-okay?"  
  
Sango- "Yeah, I'm fine. My head just feels like I got a-a.how do I say this? Uhmm.a.boost or something. Like I got all my energy back. I guess I wasn't in any pain when I got shocked."  
  
Kagome- "But that's the thing. Miroku didn't get shocked. And he said that neither of you touched the shield. Kirara touched it and she got shocked, we figured that but how could you get shocked too?"  
  
~Kirara looked at Sango with a nervous sweat drop on her face, Sango noticed it and had the same face~  
  
Sango- "Why are we still talking? Shouldn't we be trying to figure out a way to get through the shield instead of wasting time and letting who knows who steal the Shikon jewel?!? Come on lets go!"  
  
~Everyone seemed surprised but they agreed, however Inuyasha + Miroku were curious to know why Sango had changed the subject and had that weird face when Kagome asked her that. Sango ran back to the barrier and stopped. Everyone followed~  
  
Miroku- :: .what could she be hiding. There has to be more to this but I have to worry about the Shikon jewel first. ::  
  
Sango- :: that was close! Kirara we have to be more careful, another slip like that, and they'll want to know everything. ~.Sango.you must keep your eye on Inuyasha and dear Miroku.Miroku would probably understand but Inuyasha would never trust you again.I believe that they might suspect something so lets keep your sentences short.and remember your Shikon shards, if your weakness is found out then any of them- especially Inuyasha-can use it against you to gain the shards.~ Oh! Right! Thank you for casting that spell on our shards, it came in handy since Kagome can see their aura.~remember where I came from so don't thank me, Sango! Look through the shield, you see? It's the boy, follow me through the shield but let me first cast a sleeping spell on the others, this your chance to get Kagome's piece of the jewel.~ .ok Kirara :: ~Sango turned around and right after everyone arrived, she pretended to fall asleep. And Soon everyone else did so, *really*. Sango checked to see if everyone was asleep~  
  
Sango- :: ~Sango, do you doubt my powers?~ Oh no! It's just that Miroku is a monk and I'm afraid he might be immune to that spell. ~no worries, I'm sure he doesn't have that sort of power. Sango we must go now to retrieve the jewel.I also believe so one is gravely ill in this town so we must hurry before anything happens.~ .yes.let's go :: ~Sango and the mysterious Kirara forged on towards the child. The child had his hands clamped tightly around the jewel expecting someone to try and take it, but the spell that had been cast upon it was affecting the speed the boy had been trying to run. Strangely the boy was trying to run as fast he could move, but he seemed as if he were walking in slow motion. Sango chuckled at the sight, since it was her clever idea to put an energy spell to keep the thief from escaping. The boy flinched as Kirara surprisingly jumped onto his shoulder. Kirara then had a vision, and Sango could tell because she was witnessing it too~ *...Back, outside of the shield, someone stands up unaffected by the sleeping spell that was cast. *  
  
".....Sango...." ~*~ ~Sango's mind fills with a misty feeling~  
  
Sango- "What's.where am I, am I dreaming? :: ~.Sango, you are very much awake.you are just experiencing a vision.just as I, it seems that someone wants us to see something that has happened before.relax and pay attention to the vision's meaning~ :: I will." .in a shed close by. Narraku- :: When will that bastard monk and his ignorant companions just roll over and die already. I've tried everything to retrieve the Shikon Jewel that, that reincarnated witch carries with her. Arrggghhhh! Even separating them apart makes them stay closer together! I need another plan to kill that annoying monk. Wait.. ... maybe if I take the monk's body and split the abyss so it'll be wide enough for him to be swallowed by it's wind power, and quickly escape into..someone's body I'll have one less rat to worry about. This thief's body can get me close to the monk, but I would have blown my cover so I can't be him again.now who c--::  
  
- "Look! Look! Thoust girl! She be cursed upon!" - "They demon cat be it! They be the one to curse thou lad and lady!" - "The child had surely tried to escape and thou lady come to help, but thou evil demon cat be cast'n a spell which had got in them self!"  
  
Narraku- :: What crap are those fools spouting now? They'll never shut up till I do something to make them want to:: ~The man arose, stepped outside of the shed to see what the commotion was about. It seemed to be the exterminator girl, demon cat, and some strange looking boy~  
  
Narraku- "The girl! Sango. She'll help me. No.she'll help, the boy." . ~Inside of Sango + Kirara's vision. Sango stands inside of someone's bedroom. She sees a woman, not very old but not very young. The woman is lying in her bed clenching her chest where her heart is. She seems to be in a lot of pain, then a man walks in-maybe her husband. He looks very sad and worried. He starts talking but Sango can't make out what he's saying to the woman. The man then kneels by the woman's side and a boy enters the room and runs over to the woman's other side.  
  
::.that's the little boy! That's the same kid who took the Shikon jewel from Kagome! But he seems to be a little younger.this must have happened a while ago.::  
  
The vision starts to become clearer, a woman walks in and she looks to be the village priestess. Suddenly Sango can hear their voices. "Tanak, I am sorry but there is nothing that I can do for Miani now. The only thing I can suggest is the Shikon jewel. From what I hear, the jewel can heal as well as strengthen a demon's power. If the jewel is not found and swallowed by Miani in five months time, she will not live. Somehow the curse has grown and is now affecting her heart." .The husband-Tanak took one last look at his wife and ran out of the room.maybe to search for the jewel. The little boy started crying and the priestess looked at the boy then at the woman- so called Miani. Miani- "Tamoru, don't cry.your father will find the jewel and save me.don't you worry.and don't cry. You're the man of this house now. Father will be back, but for now you have to be strong and help Lady Shimmah." .the vision ended and Sango returned to normal. The boy- Tamoru stopped trying to escape and looked quite sad. Kirara jumped of the boy's shoulder and looked up at Sango.~  
  
Sango- :: ~.I understand.Sango take the jewel but do not leave the boy.explain to him that you will help him and that you will use your powers to vanquish the curse on his mother so she will return to normal.do you understand? ~ yes.and you're going to make me seem like I healed his mother and not you-yes I do understand::  
  
~Sango kneeled down and took the Shikon jewel from Tamoru~  
  
Tamoru- "hey! Give that-"  
  
Sango- "Listen! I will help your mother. And to help her we don't need to use the Shikon jewel. There is another way."  
  
~Tamoru was surprise from what she said. He didn't want to, but he believed every word she said. A man walked up to Tamoru and touched his shoulder. Time had suddenly seemed to stop and the boy awoke from his daze~  
  
Sango- "Who are you? Want do you want with this boy?"  
  
Man- "Oh, I just wanted to see if he was alright. You two seemed to be frozen before and I was worried.I'll be on my way now."  
  
Sango- "Hey wait!!"  
  
~It was too late. The man vanished into the crowd, and never responded to Sango's words. The boy looked into Sango's eyes and had a grin on his face~  
  
Sango- "What is it Tamoru? Are you okay now?"  
  
Tamoru- "I'm just so happy. That I'm in this body and next to the one who will save mother.::and help me kill Miroku.::"  
  
~The priestess- Shimmah walked through the crowd to see Tamoru with a demon cat and some girl~  
  
Shimmah- "Tamoru are you alright? We must be getting you home to your mother now. You don't want her unhappy now do you?"  
  
Tamoru- "Oh no, would you like to come with me?" ~Tamoru/Narraku asked Sango~ Sango- "Well of course, that is if I'm going to heal your mother."  
  
Shimmah- "What is this? You can't possibly have the power to heal his mother! Only the Shikon jewel has the power to do that!"  
  
Sango- "Well I do have the Shikon jewel, and I do have the power to heal her. I'm not going to use the Shikon jewel because it was created in my village and I must purify it. And the Shikon jewel will also help me capture a demon as to the name of Narraku." Narraku- ::she has the Shikon jewel!! That makes things a lot easier.::  
  
Shimmah- "Wha-wha-what!! You have the Shikon jewel and you have the power to heal his mother!! B-b-but wh-wha-what!?!?"  
  
Sango- "How about we go to Tamoru's mother so I can heal her and then we can talk, alright?"  
  
Shimmah- "Alright. Let's go."  
  
Tamoru- "Let's hurry! ::to get the Shikon jewel!!!:: " ~*~ 


End file.
